


Strange

by KatieTheSnowGoat



Series: Revival [2]
Category: Terraria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieTheSnowGoat/pseuds/KatieTheSnowGoat
Summary: If  you asked Alfred to describe Terra, He'd most likely say "Strange"





	Strange

If you asked Alfred to describe Terra, He'd most likely say "Strange"

He recalled his odd meeting with the "Hero"

He had been made aware of the rich hero he was soon to meet, He fantasized about their impressive and secure house..

However that was not a reality, What he found was a pathetic looking guy who has yet to even leave a dent in a tree at all.

Alfred watched him slump down again the tree that he was desperate to bring down.

He stepped out of the shade to make his presence known, The hero seemed on surprised for a moment before relaxing.

The merchant took a moment to study their new "hope"

He was slightly below average height and weight, Nothing that should forbid him from doing what smaller heroes have done. 

Yet he failed anyway.

The hero had dull brown eyes, They were almost obscured by his dirty blonde colored hair.

Alfred offered him a hand to raise him back to his feet, The hero looked around nervously before accepting it.

"What be your name?" The merchant asked, This question sent the hero into a mini brainstorming session.

He allowed Alfred to help him up and that's when he received an answer, "Greetings, My name is Terra."

"Well Terra i sure hope a scawny kid like you aren't the only thing between us and Cthulhu's eye."

He never did forget how Terra didn't even seem confused, He just smlied slightly It's almost like he knew this already...

He ended up helping the hero build their shelter, And by help he means he did all the work while Terra struggled with slimes.

Thankfully for Terraria, Terra was a well rounded hero

In terms of smarts that is, He avoided most of the early hero pitfalls, Most because he did end up failing for the oldest trick in the book, The Nymph.

Time passed, He never saw Terra unleash the power of any life crystals yet and that was... Concerning.

Alfred stood in the doorway when The hero met their new arrival, A nurse!

The merchant couldn't help but clench his fists when she laughed in Terra's face.

What did she know that he didn't? Even so that is not right.

Alfred kept a well hidden list about the oddities surrounding their hero, He awaited Terra slaying a boss that way he could discuss this with the dryad and get her two scents.

the door to his left slammed open, A worn and frankly ill looking Terra staggered forward, "Terra?" He question.

No response.

He tried again.

Same result.

Terra fell to the floor, The merchant sat down near him.

The Hero wasn't breathing...

Oh goodness... Alfred thought.

He sat there just like that for several hours, But suddenly...

Terra jolted awake, Like he was sleeping and the nightmare made him return to the realm of the awoken.

He shortly got up like nothing happened and walked away, Leaving a very confused Alfred, This was it, He had to do something.

He waited till Terra went out adventuring before packing up some necessities and heading to the dungeon, Hopefully to get answers.

He walked up the steps, His dark eyes instantly met those of the cursed clothier's red.

"Hello..." Alfred said coldly and quietly enough for it to not echo.

The old man saw his true intent, "Cut to the chase." He offered.

The merchant gulped, "What do you know about our hero?" He was wondering if he'd regret asking .

A confused look placed itself on the old man's face. "We don't have any active heroes here.."

It was Alfred's turn to be confused, "What about Terra??"

The merchant felt sick after seeing the malicious grin on the man's face, "That one is a problem starter. .. Good thing it's all in vain.." 

He tried asking what he meant but he only received manic laughter as a response, He hurried back home.

he knew one thing for sure, He'd get to the bottom of this even if he didn't like the truth.


End file.
